


Only Mine.

by Nals



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nals/pseuds/Nals
Summary: “Let Granger hear you. Sing for me. Let him know that you’re mine, and only mine. Mine to hold, mine to love, mine to fuck.”
Relationships: Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Only Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> credits to @aramdraws on instagram for making me hella fuckin thirsty

He looked so good tied to the bed just like that. 

You finally finished your preparations all around the room, and stood at the foot of the large, king-sized bed. The lights had been dimmed to a few candles, their tiny flames washing the whole room in steady, warm orange light, not even flickering under the ragged breaths you could clearly hear from the man bound to the headboard.

You held your own breath as your eyes roamed openly and salaciously all over his naked body, bared for you to see and savor every inch of skin and sinew that his years upon years of harsh demon hunter training had to offer...and finally bestow to a very, very lucky woman. His blue eyes hyperfocused on you: every single blink, twitch of your fingers, flash of your tongue past your slightly open lips. He took everything in, especially the fact that he knew you were wearing one of his large black cotton shirts, which looked absolutely  _ perfect _ on you by the way despite showing most of your shoulders and the hem hanging  _ just _ over your thighs, and basked in the blatant way you enjoyed his physique, from the top of his head, to his broad shoulders, to his chest, down his happy trail, and lingering especially on his organ, which was slowly but steadily growing bigger, hotter,  _ thicker _ .

He was getting impatient, and it showed in the twitching in his wrists, which were tied, one roped to each bedpost. He could rip those ropes to threads just as easily as the wood to splinters, and you knew it. However, he was very much interested in what a little girl like you could do to a big, strong demon hunter like him, how much you can push his buttons, and so did not tug on his restraints any more than  _ just  _ as the wooden bedposts start to complain. 

You didn’t quite know how or where to start, however; this was your first time being on top. Alucard usually took control in the bedroom, and was evident in the many bites and bruises on your skin in various yet hidden areas of your body. Your eyes betrayed the total obscenity running through your head, but your body was as demure and docile as ever: arms to yourself, hugging your elbows close, thighs shifting against each other to alleviate that undeniable  _ heat _ between your legs….

It was quiet. Too quiet.

And he knew you enough to know you needed some help.

“Darling,” he purred, voice dripping with impatience and anticipation, hips flexing slightly, and you swallowed at the subtle yet  _ sinful _ shift. His normally arrogant smirk was replaced with impatience and desire written all over his face, and you caught the sight of his blue irises nearly disappearing into his pupils, both blown wide with lust. He wants to say something else, but you knew he wasn’t the type of man to beg.

A corner of your mouth curls up in a smirk.

“Oh, sweetheart,” you breathed, leg lifting up to the bed. You saw his eyes dart downwards and heard his breath hitched; he must have seen a glimpse of your sweet little pussy when the hem of his shirt lifted ever so slightly, before disappearing when your other leg completed your mounting the bed. Your eyes didn’t miss the way his body flexed and clenched, the way his member twitched to life. Your smirk only widened when his eyes refocused on your face.

You dropped onto your hands between his legs, letting his shirt fall open from your throat, letting any and all light in and giving a nice silhouette of your breasts, belly, pussy, and thighs against the warm white sheets. While anxiety and embarrassment made you want to hide yourself, to pull the shirt closer, the sight of him practically salivating over the view you gave him gave you enough confidence to not do so. You crawled over his legs, being careful not to touch him, over his member, over his taut abs, and plant your hands on his chest and knees on either side of his torso. You knelt over him, weight on your legs, face to face, and you saw his tongue slide out to lick his lips.

_ Slowly. _ Just the way he knows you love it.

The sight shoots straight down to your aching pussy, and you clench involuntarily, biting your lips at him in return. His arrogant smirk comes back, white teeth flashing in the candlelight, but disappears when your fingers poise over his nipples, and tweak them  _ just  _ a little.

“H-hnghh gghn,” he groans, his facade breaking up as his eyes roll back a little. His eyes flutter closed as you continue to torment his nipples, and his hips involuntarily jerk upwards in search of the friction his cock so  _ desperately  _ needs. He doesn’t have enough leverage, so he wraps his hands around his restraints and  _ pulls _ .

The wood audibly protests with loud creaks, and your hands disappear. He whines, eyes opening and staring desperately up at you, mouth open and breathing ragged. You smirked and chuckled, fingers tracing his lips and pressing on them.

“Hush,” you whisper, tracing along the line of his strong, sharp jawline. “I’ll give you a reward if you’re a good boy.”

He swallows, but he knows what being a good boy means, and he releases the ropes. His shoulders relax, and he falls back onto the bed without taking his eyes off you.

“Good boy,” you croon. He smiles at the praise. “Time for your reward.” And then you grind down on him  _ hard _ .

_ By the Lord of Light, you had no panties on. _

He gasped, hips bucking off the bed at the contact after being left out to dry  _ for so long _ , and you gasped at the raw power that threatened to unseat you. You feel rather than hear the groan that rumbles from his chest, and you put more of your weight on his chest as you roll your hips more forcefully down against his. His arms threaten to break the posts they are tied to as the wood creaks in protest, but he braces his back and shoulders against the pillows and mattress instead, trying to drive his hips back into yours.

His already hard, thick cock slides between your hot lips, the wetness there coating the shaft and offsetting the friction of his foreskin so that there is no pain when your clit rubs against him, but only sparks of pleasure that you eagerly chase with each powerful thrust.

Your breath is getting ragged, your voice leaking from soft mewls to louder moans as you come close. Your mouth drops open, breathing now ragged from the effort and the need to come. His ears twitch with the whispers of his name and ‘yes’ and ‘oh’ and every other word in between, any that you can get out, holding on to any piece of sanity he can have so that  _ you _ can come.

But you can’t. You don’t know why. He looks so good from where you’re looking down at him, he feels so good underneath you, and the power you feel when you see him tied up sparks waves of heat in your veins and along your skin…but it’s not enough.

And he knows why.

“Come for me,” he orders through clenched teeth, hard and rough and commanding. “Be a good girl and come for me!”

There is one last thrust before your eyes widen and your breath catches, and then there is nothing but the electricity and the fire between your legs throwing every rational thought out the window as your hips continue to sway over his, erratic and tempoless. Alucard revelled in your ecstasy, continuing to roll his hips just right, soft coos and words of adoration floating out of his mouth as you ride out your orgasm, until you can take no more and sit back on his hips to catch your breath.

When you look up at him again, pushing your messy hair back, he’s still flushed despite his slow breaths, and pupils still wide and black and staring very much hungrily at you. His blond hair, which was neatly styled as usual the moment he laid down on the bed, was now undone, with strands and locks of gold sticking to the sweat on his forehead and over his eyes, and those at the back strewn in a halo around his head.

Your breath just caught in your lungs.

Was this what you looked like when he fucked you? Did you look as perfect as he did underneath you when he made love to you?

“You look so perfect,” you whispered, fingers lifting to brush away the locks of gold from his eyes. His breaths went from shallow to deep as he watched you move, absolutely entranced by the vision of a goddess above him. He didn’t dare speak, for the vision before him may shatter the moment he made a sound.

Precious as he was at that moment, you leaned down to kiss him, softly at first, until his lips became more and more insistent, and you had to pull away to catch your breath. Your fingers kneaded at his tense shoulders, and you remembered the ropes that bound his wrists to the bed. 

He was still tied up. He was still there for you to tease and torment, possibly beyond his wildest dreams.

You sat back on his cock, which was still hard, and it twitched under the weight and heat of your still-wet pussy. You ran your fingers from your hair, down your face and neck, over your still-clothed breasts and stomach, and along your thighs, before your fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt and lifting it slowly,  _ agonizingly _ , up, showing more of your thighs, then your sweet little pussy, then your hips, all the way up, inch by tortuous inch, watching him stare at every sliver of skin you unveil as he flushes an even deeper shade of red. He chokes the instant he sees your breasts, easily the second best sight to see on your front, and you smiled triumpantly.

You didn’t know he was a breast man.

“I’m not,” he said; you didn’t realize you said that one out loud. “I just like appreciating all the goods you have to offer.”

“Me too,” you quipped right back as the shirt came off and was promptly tossed off the bed to who knows where, “especially when you’re tied up to the bed like this.” You leaned forward and off his cock, planting your hands on either side of his head instead.

He really does fixate on your tits as they come closer, and he grins lasciviously at you.

“You like it when I’m tied up to the bed?” he almost says—almost growls—at you.

“Hmmm,” you hum in agreement, thrusting your breasts into his face as much as you can. He reaches up to suckle at a teat, but you just lean back far enough out of reach. He growls again, and you laugh.

“Don’t tease me,” he moans, hips bucking off the bed. “Not anymore.  _ Please _ .”

With the look of absolute adoration and passion on his face, how could you say no?

You leaned up and easily undid the slip knots on his wrists.

He was upon you in an instant.

He pulls on your hips, your back, your breasts,  _ everything _ , as he mashes his lips to yours in a frenzy of need and reverence, his tongue seeking yours, lapping up everything that you have to offer to him, everything that you willingly  _ give up  _ to him.

You wrap your arms around his neck for dear life, focusing only on the fervent kisses he gives you, takes from you, hands coming through his hair and clutching at his shoulders while his large, rough hands touch all your weak spots, making you moan under his kisses and his touch, before he tosses you against the pillows and the headboard.

“My turn,” he snarls, kneeling on the bed with one hand on his still-hard cock.

He smirks when your eyes dart to his member, enthralled by the way his fingers curled around his length and stroked slowly up and down his shaft.

“Like what you see?” he said, almost moaned, and you threw your head back as the sound reignited the heat in your nether regions. Your legs spread automatically, and his other hand moved to grip your knee.

He positioned himself just before your entrance, and with one cursory glance at you to make sure you were still good, he dragged the head of his cock over your entrance, delberately letting the tip flick inside and then out. Your needy wail only served to harden his cock even more, if that was possible, and he repeated the teasing over and over again in various ways: sliding his shaft over your slit, tapping the head onto your clit, among others.

He leaned over you, arms caging you to the mattress, running his tongue along your neck. “You naughty little girl,” he growled, sucking at the juncture where your neck meets your shoulder. “Teasing me all night long”—he switched to the other side—”with your sweet,  _ sinful _ little body and your pretty little face”—he lapped at that spot just under your ear—”from the moment I came back from the Capital”—he trailed kisses down your neck and over your collarbone, and up the other side—”to the whole of  _ dinner _ , up to this moment.” He repeated kissing and licking under your ear. He knew how much his voice and touch and breath messed with your senses. He leaned on his hand now instead of his elbow, and his form, with his messy blond hair, sharp blue gaze, and broad shoulders looming over you, all you could do was shiver.

He knew you were more than ready.

He leaned back down to suckle on your neck, and you immediately wrapped your arms around his shoulders, sighing in the tenderness he showed in the soft licks and suckles against your skin as he latches onto your neck and clenching at the touch of his cock on your aching little pussy as he rubbed the tip, coating it with your wetness, before you gasp and hitch your breath as he  _ slides _ in with just one deep thrust.

“O-oh,” you sigh as he steadies himself inside you. Your touch tells him you’re ready, and he starts.

There is just the wet slap of skin on skin and the occasional creak of spring and wood as he pounds into you, driving the full weight of his hips down onto yours. His tempo was heavy, slow and steady, as he made adjustments to find that one damned spot inside of you he could never find in the first few plunges. You claw against him, fingernails digging into his back and throat tightening, still a little scared you might break his eardrums if you screamed right next to his ear.

And then....

“ _ Ah! _ ”

_ There it is. _

His hands quickly shift from gripping the sheets to gripping the backs of your legs. He pushes your legs up to your shoulders, forcing your pussy upwards and off the bed, and rides low, so that the head hits that spot at the front of your pussy,  _ every time _ .

He knows you can’t see right, let alone think right. He knows you think you look weird when you fuck. But seeing you let go, seeing you feel so good, he thinks you look absolutely gorgeous.

He can feel your pussy clenching, tight and hot and wet all around him. He’s ready to burst but he doesn’t want to; he holds it back until you can get a second orgasm.

You peak again, and he has to slow because it’s so fucking  _ tight _ in your pussy, tight enough to push him out and he doesn’t want to leave. Your body rolls against him and he surrounds you in his heat, his large body covering yours, hot lips peppering kisses wherever he can reach except your face. He can feel your nails digging into his shoulders but it doesn’t hurt; in fact, he welcomes it.

“That’s it,” he whispers as his hips knead against yours. “Come for me. Come on my cock. Let me feel your pussy milk my cock.  _ Thaaaat’s it _ ,” he croons, low and soft and so goddamned  _ hot _ in your ears.

But now, it’s not enough. He’s not close enough to his peak anymore. 

_ I need  _ **_more_ ** .

He pulls out and gently but forcefully maneuvers you onto your stomach, hands on your hips, and thrusting once more into your pussy.

The sensation is too good, but too much. You’re moaning into the covers, desperate to keep your voice down lest your late night neighbor come to complain, but he thinks otherwise, and pulls on your wrists to pull you up so your back is flush against him before his hands go back to gripping your hips.

“ _ Let him hear you _ ,” he rasps in your ear as his head dips onto your shoulder, the sweat from his brow dripping onto your skin, his labored breath loud in your ear, and your arm comes up to try and grasp his shoulder while the other tightens on one of his hands on your hips. “ _ Let Granger hear you. Sing for me. Let him know that you’re mine, and only mine. Mine to hold, mine to love, mine to  _ **_fuck_ ** _.” _

His possessiveness once again spurred your pussy into action, and you’re moaning loud, calling his name, screaming words of love and promises of forever into the four walls of your shared room as you both chase down your orgasms together. One of his hands moves to fiddle with your clit, and you start choking on your moans.

His rhythm starts getting erratic, his hips losing its cadence, as each thrust drives him ever closer to his long-awaited orgasm. He’s more than ready to come, and you can feel his hard cock stiffening even more.

But you can’t wait. His fingers on your clit are not making you.

“Come for me,” you whisper. “Let me feel you come in my pussy.

“ _ I want you to own me. Forever.” _

With a loud groan that he muffles into your shoulder, he pulls you tight against him, his nails pinpricks of pain as they dig into your hips, but they’re nothing against the absolute sensation of his rock hard cock twitching inside of you, and the warmth that spreads from the inside to the out as gravity pulls it from your body and onto your legs and the mattress below.

But it’s too much, and you’re too tired, and you slump against him. He chuckles, and holds your wanton form against him for a few more seconds before easing you both down onto the covers. It’s hot as fuck, pun intended, and he spoons you for a little while longer as you both catch your breath.

“That,” you huffed, “was amazing.” You turned around to face him, smiling tiredly, and he laughed.

“You think?” he said, yawning. It was your turn to laugh.

“I think so,” you agreed. “Let me get you cleaned up—”

“No, I’ll do it,” he said. “You came three times. I don’t think you can even sit up.”

He watched you moan and struggle to, and laughed anyway.

“Cute,” he said, kissing your cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Because of your preparations, everything you both needed was in the room, and you appreciated the sight of him walking around the room and his muscles flexing. The candles were well worth their weight in gold.

He came back with a glass of water and a washcloth, and wiped you down when you’d finished drinking. He came back, and snuggled against you as always.

“You think he heard it?” you said groggily, nuzzling his shoulder.

“No doubt,” he replied, kissing your forehead. “He’s tone deaf as fuck, but he’s the sharpest pair of ears we’ve got.”

You laughed, and kissed him again. And again. And again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
